The Reunion
by BnB447
Summary: SPOILER! This story contains a small spoiler if you haven't seen the previews released by Fox. The first chapter is where Booth and Brennan reunite and of course things get smutty. The second chapter is fluffy and contains some cute moments with Christine. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

He kissed her hard on the lips. All anger went out the window. He was there with her. His Bones. His woman. He ground his hips into her, the friction causing a jolt in his stomach. They intertwined their hands and he rested his weight on his forearms. She let out a little moan and wrapped her right hand around his bicep. He was rock hard in his pants already. Three months was a long time to be apart from someone you love. Someone who means everything to you. She broke the kiss and looked at him, her smile widening to her ears.

"How," he asked, wondering how she knew he would find her.

She knew exactly what he meant with his question.

"Because you love me." she said with a cocky grin.

That was his undoing. He captured her mouth again with his and explored her mouth. He missed this connection. He missed the fight for dominance. Her hands roamed his back and tugged at his T-shirt.

"Booth, I need," she gasped as her hands raked up his back.

"I know, baby, I know." he said breathless, as he sat up and pulled his shirt off. He didn't really want to do this on the floor but he didn't want to part from her, not even for the time it would take to move to the bed. He never again wanted to part from her. Ever. That was not an option.

Once his shirt was discarded, he worked at Brennan's coat, tugging it off her shoulders. Her red top was no match for him as he almost ripped that off her body. She was still wearing a maternity bra, which meant Christine was still nursing. That made him smile. Unclipping the clasp, he yanked the bra off her chest and shoulders and captured her mouth again. Her bare skin on his chest, electrified him to the pit of his stomach.

"Oh, God... Booth," her voice was strained.

"I've missed you so much, I've missed your,"

"Bones, Jesus, I've missed you too."

He moved his lips down her neck and suckled her pulse point. Trailing wet open mouth kisses down her chest to her breast. He captured a hardened nipple in his mouth. She tasted so sweet, just how he remembered her. He was home. Home was where she was.

"Booth, stop teasing me, please. Three months is long enough." her words, barely a whisper from her lips.

He pushed himself up and undid the button of her jeans and ripped the zipper down. Pulling her jeans and panties down in one swift movement, he realized he had been holding his breath. So he let it out.

"Gorgeous, just," his mouth as if on autopilot, placed one small kiss just above her slit.

In one quick movement, he was flat on his back as Brennan straddled him, working on getting him out of his pants.

Once he was stripped, he rolled her onto her back again and entered her.

She was slick and warm and he melted into her body. He never lost eye contact with her. Their love boiling over as he thrust into her with love and care but with so much passion. Brennan's fingers wrapped around his nape and pulled him down to a kiss. She arched her back and thrust her hips up, in time with Booth's.

They both knew it was going to be quick, and they didn't care. As long as they were together, they knew everything was going to be fine.

"Booooth, oh GOD!" Brennan could feel her orgasm coming to the surface.

"Temperance." he whispered on her lips and that was her undoing.

She shattered into a million pieces, her body quivered and her core fluttered.

Booth followed her over the edge and came in one hot thrust.

They both shook for a few seconds, their breathing ragged. He pulled out of her and placed a small kiss on her forehead. Rolling off her, he lay flat on his back. Placing his left hand above his head, he pulled Brennan into him with his right arm.

Her head found that place on his chest that she had claimed long before. Her right leg, draped over his stomach and her right hand placed firmly on his chest. They were just happy to be there, together, finally. Booth pulled Brennan tighter.

"I just need to hold you for a while, Bones." he whispered.

"And I just need to be held." Brennan said, smiling into his chest.

It didn't matter that they were on the floor of a seedy motel or that they had been separated for three months. All that mattered is that they were together again.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: I was originally going to post this as a T rated fic that could be read on it's own, but it kinda took a turn on me (That happens to writers sometimes) and I thought it was better off being a continuation on from Booth and Brennan's reunion. Anyways, hope ya'll like it._

They didn't know how long they had been laying there, on the floor. Snuggling closer to each other. Booth drank in the smell of her.

He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Bones, I want to see Christine. Where is she?" he could hear the despair in his own voice.

Brennan lifted herself up on her elbow and looked at him with sincerity.

"She's with my Dad. She's okay, Booth." her hand cupped his face.

"Tomorrow?" his voice was strained.

"Yes, Booth you can see our girl tomorrow." she smiled at him and that eased his mind.

"Come on, Bones. Let's get some sleep."

-B&B-

Brennan had rang Max on a disposable phone. They had arranged for him to bring Christine to Booth's motel room.

Booth was pacing, he was nervous.

"Booth, stop pacing." Brennan said as she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind.

"She's my little princess and I'm nervous about seeing her. How is that rational?"

"You're only nervous because you are worried she may not recognize you. I guarantee you though," she kissed his neck.

"She will recognize you."

"How?" his voice still worried.

"Because I've been showing her pictures of you every day. Telling her who you are, telling her that you're her daddy."

Booth broke into a smile. His face lit up, much like it did when Brennan told him she was pregnant.

There was a knock on the door and Booth's heart jumped up into his throat.

Booth walked to the door and opened it. Max was standing there with Christine in his arms.

"Booth." Max said in a flat tone.

"Max." Booth replied.

Christine was squirming in Max's arms. Her little hands grabbing towards him.

"Dada." her little voice squeaked.

Booth's heart swelled to the size of a watermelon. Booth grabbed his baby girl out of her Grandfather's arms.

"Oh, Christine," he cuddled her tight to his chest. Booth turned to Brennan.

"How long as she been talking?" The sadness in his voice was evident.

"Not long, about a week or so. She only says dada, she missed you, Booth. We both missed you." her voice was shaky with tears.

Booth turned back to Max.

"Max, do you mind if,"

Knowing what Booth meant, Max bowed his head and shut the door.

"Oh baby girl," Booth said as he dropped kisses all over Christine's head and cheeks.

"I've missed you so much, I haven't slept." he was looking at Christine but Brennan knew those last words were for her to hear.

"Every night I would sit in the rocking chair in your room, baby girl, and I would hold your blanket tight around me. Your smell was still there but it was growing faint." he slumped down onto the bed.

"Booth, we've missed you as well, everyday," Brennan sat next to him.

"I know that you noticed your FBI shirt and favourite grey sweats were missing." she looked him right in the eyes.

"I noticed, Bones, and I know why." The thought of her dressed in his clothes to sleep, filled his heart with a warmth.

"I needed to be close to you, as close as I could without being in your arms." Brennan held back a tear.

"Come here," He opened his left arm and she fell into his shoulder.

"It's okay to cry, Bones." He planted a kiss in her hair. She had long since discarded the blonde wig while in his presence.

They sat there on the bed for what seemed like an eternity. A family reunited. The three of them in their own little world.

Brennan lifted her head from Booth's chest and planted a kiss on his neck.

"It's time for Christine to feed. Do you want to do it?"

With a puzzled look on his face he said "Ah, Bones. I don't have breasts." she chuckled, then realized.

"She's on solids now," the pain in her voice cut him. "I tried to hold off for as long as I could but she's old enough now and she couldn't stay on breast milk forever."

He still looked puzzled.

"But, you're still wearing a maternity bra, I just figured, you know, that you were still nursing." his head dropped.

"I am, Booth. I'm still nursing her at night before bed," she wiped her thumb over his chin.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. I tried my hardest to hold off the solids. I tried to-" a lump formed in her throat but she continued. "I wanted to wait until we were with you again, so we could do it together but I just couldn't wait. For Christine's sake. Do you understand? Do you forgive me?" her voice was shaky, uncertain.

"Bones, yes. I forgive you." he kissed her on the forehead.

"Thank you, Booth."

He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Bones do you mind if I watch you nurse her. Please. I've already missed so much and you know I enjoy watching you with our daughter." his eyes, pleading with her.

"Of course." Brennan pulled her top up and unclipped the cup of her bra. Her full breast ready.

He bent down and placed a soft kiss on the top of her breast. It was gentle and affectionate.

"Temperance, I am so glad you are the mother of my child. Christine is so lucky to have you as her mother."

Brennan moved to the head of the bed and placed a pillow between the headboard and her back. Booth unwrapped Christine from her blanket and handed her over to Brennan.

"And I'm glad that you're her father. There is no other man in this world I would want to share a child with."

Christine cooed at her parents, demanding attention.

"Okay baby, here." Brennan guided her nipple to Christine's mouth and she latched on, nuzzling into her mother.

"Oh, I really missed this." Booth's face shone with pride.

"You can feed her the solid food after she finishes nursing. My breasts don't produce that much milk anymore, so she should be finished in about ten minutes but it wont fill her up. The organic baby food is in the side pocket of her diaper bag." Brennan pointed to the bag Max had dropped by the door.

Booth sprung off the bed and rummaged through the bag. He found the baby food and opened the jar.

"Got a spoon, Bones?"

"Should be in the same pocket." Brennan said as she moved Christine over to the other breast.

Booth opened his mouth to speak but closed it again. Brennan noticed this and knew Booth wanted to say something that might hurt her or hurt himself.

"Booth, ask your question, I know you want to." she reassured him with her voice.

Reluctantly Booth asked. "Has anything else changed? Has Christine changed in any other way? I've already missed so much. Three months of a baby's life is a huge chunk, Bones. I need to know if I've missed anything important. I missed so much with Parker." she could see tears begin to swell in his eyes.

"Nothing, Booth. Nothing has changed. She is still your little girl, she is still Christine. Still as stubborn though, she refuses to sleep sometimes, and to eat. She gets that from you, you know. The stubbornness." her voice was cheeky, playful.

"She does not. Bones, you are the most stubborn person I know." he shot her a wink.

"Here, take your daughter and burp her please." Brennan handed Christine over to Booth and he placed her over his shoulder and patted and rubbed her back.

Brennan put her breasts back into her bra and smiled. Father and daughter were reunited. She was back with Booth. Although Pelant was still out there, her belief in her team at The Jeffersonian, outweighed the feeling of helplessness. She had Booth and that's all she needed right now. That's all she ever needed.

She moved over to where Booth was sitting with their daughter and slung an arm around them both. Booth was right, this was home. Home was were they were together.

_AN: Thank you so much for reading this story. I felt as though I needed to write this before the premiere. If you could please take the time to review, that would be wonderful. I am currently working on my multi chap fic "I love you, I guess" which should have a new chapter in the next week or two..._

_Thanks again, your words keep me going._

_Much love =)_


End file.
